Napalm Grenades
|polarity = |rarity = Rare |autoDrops = Nightwave }}Napalm Grenades is a Weapon Augment Mod for , , and that causes the grenades to leave a burning patch on the ground upon impact. The weapon also gains increased status chance, and its damage type is changed to purely and overall damage increased by ~73%. Stats Acquisition Napalm Grenades could be obtained by reaching Rank 22 with Nightwave during Series 1 and Rank 13 during Intermission II. Notes *Overall damage will increase, though two parts of the damage still remain. As an example, an unmodified equipped with nothing but Napalm Grenades will deal 325 area of effect damage, as well as 325 direct impact damage. If either procs, the enemy will be dealt procs equal to 162 damage. **In addition, direct impacts will create a separate 100 which procs, likely there only to guarantee that enemies hit directly will be set on fire. *'Cannot' be used with . *The fire patches generated by this mod last about 5 seconds. *When installed, Penta's grenades are changed to detonate on contact while still maintaining the manual detonation function with Alternate Fire allowing mid-air detonation and possible headshots on humanoid targets, also resulting in fire patches spawning mid-air. ** can be installed to prevent grenades from detonating on contact by making them stick to the object that they make contact with in which they can be manually detonated or will auto-detonate about 5 seconds after attachment. *Unlike similar weapons such as , , and with , the fire patches generated by this mod do not deal direct damage, but instead proc status effect when enemies enter the effect radius. This deals very little damage regardless of the mods on the weapon, but causes enemies to flail around. This effect works on the player as well. The Heat status effect is not affected by status duration mods. *Similar to most (or all) mods that increase base status chance, other mods that build off status will still go off of the weapons original base status, not the new status created by Napalm Grenades. *When used with 's , it will create extra patches of fire. **The fire-patch of the user will cause damage while the clone's fire-patches are only visual and will not damage anything. Media Napalm Grenades - Quick Demonstration AND Builds Vs Major Factions! Trivia *Napalm Grenades changes the appearance of each individual grenade to a Grineer-like device, as opposed to the stick-shaped charges the Penta normally fires. These resemble the molotov-like grenades that Saturn Six Fugitives throw, making the same glass-shattering sound effect on impact and leaving the same yellowish-orange "stain" on the surface they explode against in addition to the fire. **These effects are also shared with the Thermia Canisters used when fighting Exploiter Orb. *The fire patch left behind is similar to the function of the old mod for the , before it was changed to a large fireball in the air instead of fire patches. Patch History *Increased the height of the Napalm Grenades Mod damage area. ﻿ *Introduced. }} de:Napalm-Granaten fr:Grenades au Napalm Category:Update 24 Category:Augment Mods Category:Rifle Mods Category:Untransmutable Mods